Ketenes have been important intermediates in chemistry for many years, demonstrating a wide variety of applications. The ketene functionality ##STR2## reacts readily with aldehydes to produce beta-lactones. Ketenes also react with thiazoles to produce antibiotics. Patai, "The Chemistry of Ketenes, Allenes, and Related Compounds" (1980); Isaacs (1976); and Borrmann, et al. (1969). Ketenes also react with the unsaturated linkages of olefinic compounds to form cyclobutanone groups. This reaction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,563 (1981) for increasing the adhesiveness of conjugated diene polymers.
There are several known methods for generation of ketenes, including the dehydrochlorination of acyl chlorides with tertiary amines, and the photolysis of diazo oxides. Brady, et al. (1967); and Meier, et al. (1975).
Methods for modification of the physical and/or chemical properties of compounds which can be formed from ketenes are of recognized importance. The siloxy group (--SiO--) would be a useful functionality for such modifications. However, as far as is known, there has been no report of a method for combining siloxy groups with ketene-reactive compounds. In fact, siloxy ketenes appear to be a novel class of compounds not previously known, although such ketenes would have interesting properties, being simultaneously a ketene and a silyl enol ether. It appears that the potential value of siloxy ketenes as synthetic intermediates has not previously been recognized.
As far as is known, the literature of photochemical reactions does not include any report of a photochemical reaction of silicon-containing diketones, such as the 1-silyl-1,2-diones. Background references on photochemistry include Brook (1973) Intra-Science Chem. Rept., 7:131-138; and Bryce-Smith, "Photochemistry", Vol. 9, pages 320-335, and Vol. 10, pages 281-297.